Image recording apparatuses for recording a color image by jetting ink onto a continuous recording medium wound in the form of a roll, such as a large volume of paper, a film or the like, or onto a recoding medium (cut sheet) cut in advance in a predetermined size are known.
On cut sheets, such image recording apparatuses record a different image onto one recording medium that forms each page while conveying the recording medium at a speed as fast as several tens to several hundreds m/min. Moreover, continuous paper on which images are recorded is cut into pages and ejected.
In such high-speed image recording apparatuses, means for verifying, in real time, whether or not print data transmitted from a higher-order device of an image recording apparatus and an actual image recorded on a recording medium match is provided. However, since this verification needs to be processed at high speed, an expensive image processing system is demanded.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-11336 discloses a technique for detecting such a recording failure.
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-11336, at least one ruled line is printed between pages, and an image of the printed ruled line is captured by image capturing means. The captured image of the ruled line is checked by being compared with a captured image of a ruled line for a check, which is input in advance and printed in a normal state.